Things Start to Change
by Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3
Summary: Things start to change now. Lionel and Morgan Edge hate each other, and Clark has to protect Dr. Swann. Please R&R!


Chapter 1: The mobster that never dies  
  
Morgan Edge was sitting in a limo with Lionel Luthor. They were going to Metropolis to find Morgan a new place to stay in.  
  
Morgan: I want a very secret place where I can't be found.  
  
Lionel: Don't worry; you'll get the best place ever that no policeman would ever look in. But tell me 1 thing Mr. Edge, how did you manage to get shot twice and not die?  
  
Morgan: It's very simple Lionel.  
  
Edge knocked on his chest and a klonk was heard.  
  
Morgan: I never leave without body armor.  
  
Lionel: Oh, indeed. I'll have to write that down.  
  
They both laughed and continued chatting until they reached the warehouse that was going to be Morgan's new hideout. They got off the limo and Lionel showed him around. The warehouse had some crates inside, but it was nothing that couldn't be fixed with some strong henchmen.  
  
Lionel: Make yourself at home Mr. Edge.  
  
They smiled at each other and Edge patted Lionel on the back a few times.  
  
Morgan: Lionel, you'll always be my number 1 friend and warehouse-giver.  
  
They chuckled a bit and smiled. There was a small table set inside the warehouse for them to drink some whisky. Some henchmen served the whisky and Morgan and Lionel drank and chatted some more. After a while, Lionel got up and spoke.  
  
Lionel: I have to go now. I have a meeting at Luthorcorp.  
  
Morgan: 'Till next time old friend.  
  
Lionel: 'Till next time.  
  
Lionel waved slightly and left. He got in the limo, after a while, the driver asked Lionel a question.  
  
Driver: And the detonator sir?  
  
Lionel: Wait until we get to the next street.  
  
Driver: Ok sir.  
  
They drove off until they reached the next street and the driver gave Lionel a small detonator. It was a detonator for a bomb that was inside 1 of the crates in the warehouse. But back in the warehouse, Morgan's henchmen had checked each crate and found the bomb before Lionel used the detonator. Morgan ran out of the warehouse with his goons as far as he could. When the bomb blew up, no 1 had died. But Lionel thought they had. With that, the limo drove off and Morgan once again tricked death.  
  
Chapter 2: The threat  
  
Driver: Where do we go now Mr. Luthor?  
  
Lionel: To the airport.  
  
Meanwhile, Edge was filled with anger and hate towards Lionel. 1 of the henchmen approached him.  
  
Henchman: What do we do now sir?  
  
Morgan: Let's go to Luthorcorp.  
  
Henchman: Alright sir.  
  
While Morgan was heading to Luthorcorp to see if there really was a meeting, Lionel was heading to the airport to go to New York and see Dr. Swann. Some hours later, Lionel knocked on Dr. Swann's door. It was the same place Clark had seen him. Dr. Swann opened the door.  
  
Dr. Swann: Mr. Luthor, what a surprise to see you here.  
  
Lionel: May I have a word with you?  
  
Dr. Swann: Yes indeed.  
  
Lionel went inside and Dr. Swann closed the door.  
  
Dr. Swann: Have a seat Mr. Luthor.  
  
Lionel sat down and the conversation began.  
  
Dr. Swann: So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?  
  
Lionel: Ask, you mean. I wanted to know if you could tell me what you know about Clark Kent?  
  
Dr. Swann's face turned into a serious and worried face.  
  
Dr. Swann: How do you know I talked to Clark?  
  
Lionel: I have my sources. I just had to search the Net and find all about you.  
  
Dr. Swann: Well what do you want me to tell you?  
  
Lionel: I already said I wanted to know everything you knew.  
  
Dr. Swann: It depends on what you already know. So you tell me 1st.  
  
Lionel: I know he's a teenage student that goes to Smallville High, and that a lot of weird things in Smallville involve him. I know the Kents are hiding something, and I want to know what.  
  
Dr. Swann: Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I can't tell you Mr. Luthor.  
  
Lionel: Why?  
  
Dr. Swann: Because I promised Clark that all everything that we said was going to stay secret between us.  
  
Lionel: Oh come on Mr. Swann, you just have to break a tiny promise and you'll have money to buy any supplies for your studies that you want.  
  
Dr. Swann: You won't convince me Mr. Luthor, I know a lot more than you think with only this kind of supplies.  
  
Lionel: Fine then, I'm warning you Dr. Swann, I tried the easy way. Next time, you won't be so lucky.  
  
Dr. Swann: Is that a threat?  
  
Lionel was angry that he couldn't get any information from Swann. He didn't answer him; instead, he just got up and left the room. When Lionel was gone, Dr. Swann spoke some words to himself.  
  
Dr. Swann: I knew that knowing too much about Clark was going to get me into trouble. But no matter what, I'm still going to keep it all secret. Not even under torture will I say a word.  
  
Meanwhile, Morgan Edge had already gone to Luthorcorp and found out that Lionel was lying about the meeting. He wondered where Lionel could be, but nothing came to him. Back in New York, Dr. Swann e-mailed Clark.  
  
Dr. Swann: *E-mails* "Clark, it's me Professor Swann. I need to warn you that Lionel Luthor is getting closer to the truth. He came to my own office and threatened me. I may need you to protect me because I think he's going to kidnap me or something. Come here as fast as you can please. Bye."  
  
It was Friday night. It was 6:30 P.M. and Clark wasn't didn't check his e- mails until the next day during the morning. Clark was in the barn using his laptop. He read the e-mail and responded to it.  
  
Clark: *Types* "I read your e-mail professor. I'll tell my parents and I'll be there right away. Don't worry, I'll protect you. Goodbye."  
  
Clark went out of the barn right away to tell his parents about what he had just found out. They were in the kitchen; he approached them and spoke to them.  
  
Clark: Mom, dad, I need to tell you something.  
  
Jonathan: It's never a good thing when you say it in that tone.  
  
Martha: What is it Clark?  
  
Clark: I got an e-mail from Professor Swann.  
  
Jonathan and Martha were shocked when they heard this. In fact, they were almost speechless.  
  
Jonathan: Let me guess, he told you to go to New York for some reason?  
  
Clark: He said Lionel is getting closer to the truth. Lionel went to Dr. Swann and told Dr. Swann to tell him all he knew about me.  
  
Martha: How does he know you're special?  
  
Clark: I don't know, but Swann thinks Lionel is going to kidnap him or torture him since he didn't tell Lionel anything.  
  
Jonathan: Well then, if that's the case, I can't say no.  
  
Clark: Ok, I'll go right now.  
  
Martha: How long do you think you're going to stay?  
  
Clark: For about 3 days.  
  
Martha: Alright, I'll pack some clothes.  
  
Clark: Do you think I should use my super speed?  
  
Jonathan: Ok, but you promise us you'll stop when ONLY when you reach Swann.  
  
Clark: I promise.  
  
After a moment of saying goodbye to his parents, the youngest Kent used his super speed and even ran over water until he reached Dr. Swann.  
  
Dr. Swann: Clark, you came sooner than I thought.  
  
Clark: Ok then, is this where you live?  
  
Dr. Swann: Don't be foolish Clark, this is my observatory, I have a home. Although I barely go there.  
  
Chapter 3: Home, sweet home  
  
Clark: Well then, let's go there. I'm sure Lionel thinks you live here, since you almost never go out of here.  
  
Dr. Swann: Fine then, but I don't have such a luxurious house.  
  
Clark: It's fine with me.  
  
Dr. Swann: Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
The scientist and the alien headed towards Dr. Swann's house. They got there and Dr. Swann took some keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and they went inside. It was a small house with only 1 floor. It didn't have much furniture or space. It just had a bathroom, kitchen, and bedroom. There was a sofa in the bedroom, along with a bed, and a table in the kitchen. The place was sort of dusty too.  
  
Clark: So, when was the last time you came here?  
  
Dr. Swann: 3 weeks ago.  
  
Clark: Wow, you DO spend a lot of time in your observatory.  
  
Dr. Swann: I've been interested in aliens ever since I was 8 years old. Let's talk more about myself when while we drink some coffee.  
  
Clark: Alright.  
  
They sat on 2 chairs around the small plastic table in the kitchen. When the coffee was ready, Clark served it and they began talking.  
  
Dr. Swann: My mother was called Elizabeth and my father was called Joseph. My father was a firefighter while my mother was a doctor. When I was 15, my mother passed away due to cancer.  
  
Clark: Wow, that must've been hard.  
  
Dr. Swann: Yes it was hard. I lived with my father until I graduated from college when I was 23. I wanted to be a scientist that specialized in outer space and its mysteries. 1 day, I was going fishing with my dad. It was the day before I moved to New York to expand my knowledge. Then it happened, a huge truck was going the wrong way because its driver was drunk. We crashed with the truck and my father died, while I survived but remained paralytic for the rest of my life. And that's how I ended up in this condition. But I didn't give up on my dreams, I continued to study hard and look at how much I know now.  
  
Clark: You had a hard past Professor Swann. But you managed to know so much that even a billionaire wants to kidnap you.  
  
Dr. Swann: Or worse.  
  
Clark had a worried face for the next few minutes as they drank the coffee. Clark and Dr. Swann spent the rest of the day discussing about Clark's mysterious past and similar subjects. Without even knowing, Clark and Dr. Swann had talked until 9:10 P.M.  
  
Chapter 4: A dangerous night  
  
Dr. Swann: I'm going to bed now Clark. You can sleep on the couch if it doesn't bother you.  
  
Clark: No, not at all.  
  
Dr. Swann: Alright then, good night.  
  
Clark: Good night.  
  
Clark stayed up until 11:37 P.M. He just patrolled and patrolled for endless hours. There was no TV for him to watch. He was about to go to sleep when he heard a big thump. He looked upwards and saw that a saw was cutting the roof. It made a perfect circle and a man dressed in black even with a black mask jumped into the house.  
  
Clark: Who are you!? Do you work for Lionel!!!???  
  
Man: I'm a spy that works for Lionel Luthor, but please don't hurt me!!  
  
Clark: Tell your boss that if he comes back, I'll tell a judge about what he's doing!!!  
  
The spy cowardly used a hi-tech gadget to escape through the hole. Clark was furious at Lionel. He went to sleep right away but was aware of any noise that signaled the spy's return. The spy didn't return, so the next morning after breakfast, Clark and Dr. Swann went to the observatory.  
  
Chapter 5: Edge is furious  
  
Edge visited Luthorcorp again to see if he could finally find Lionel. Morgan approached the security guard outside the entrance.  
  
Morgan: Is Lionel Luthor here today?  
  
Security guard: Yes sir, he is.  
  
Morgan: Thank you for your help.  
  
Security guard: You're welcome.  
  
Edge proceeded into the building. He knew where in the building Lionel was located because he had been there a long time ago.  
  
Morgan: Hopefully his office is still located in the same place where it used to be when I came here a long time ago.  
  
Morgan went into an elevator and when he reached the floor where the office was, he got out and knocked on the door.  
  
Morgan: Is Lionel Luthor in here?  
  
Lionel was inside, but he didn't recognize the voice since it came from the other side of the door.  
  
Lionel: Yes, he's speaking.  
  
Morgan opened the door and went inside. Lionel got shocked when he saw Edge was still alive. He thought Morgan was going to kill him in that moment. Edge was furious, Lionel could tell by looking at his face. Edge made sure the door closed so he could start speaking.  
  
Morgan: You put a bomb in the warehouse didn't you!?  
  
Lionel: I-I...  
  
Morgan: ANSWER ME!!!  
  
Lionel: Yes I did.  
  
Morgan: Why!!!!!!?????  
  
Lionel: Because when the drug began to make effect on Lex, you kept telling him where I was, and that it was all me.  
  
Morgan: So? You told him where *I* was!  
  
Lionel: Well, in this world only the cleverer ones can survive. The clever 1 can betray, but will not stand being betrayed. So the clever 1 has to eliminate the traitors and stop the people he's betrayed from eliminating him.  
  
Morgan: Beware Lionel, just beware. Because when you least expect it, your throat will be cut!!!  
  
Morgan went out of the office and left Luthorcorp. He was going to find a way to kill Lionel, no matter what. Meanwhile, back in the observatory, Clark and Dr. Swann were planning on how they were going to make Lionel stop trying to kidnap Dr. Swann.  
  
Dr. Swann: Maybe we should blackmail him somehow.  
  
Clark: Yes, good idea. We can find the files that contain all the crimes he's committed.  
  
Dr. Swann: But where do you think he keeps them?  
  
Clark: Don't worry; it'll be easy to find out.  
  
Dr. Swann knew that Clark had a plan. That night, Clark went all the way to Metropolis, using his super speed, to Luthorcorp through the roof. He punched the roof with both hands and made a big hole. He jumped in and found a security guard. The guard was going to press the alarm button, but Clark used his super speed and grabbed him.  
  
Clark: Listen to me, if you don't want any trouble, then tell me where Lionel keeps the files about everything he's done.  
  
Security guard: Well, he-he's always ke-kept some files ab-about how he started Lut-Luthorcorp in the base-base-basement.  
  
Clark put the guard down.  
  
Clark: If you even think about pressing the alarm button, or telling any 1 about this, you'll be in trouble.  
  
The guard gulped and Clark used his super speed to go to the basement undetected. He opened a black door in the 1st floor and some stairs that led to the basement were behind it. He went down the stairs and turned the lights on. There was only a small shelf on a corner of the dusty basement. He opened it and checked around the files. He found the 1 he was looking for.  
  
Clark: There we go, now let's see what it has.  
  
Clark saw a lot of horrible crimes in those files. He took them and used his super speed once again to leave Luthorcorp undetected.  
  
Chapter 6: A big surprise  
  
Clark returned to the observatory, but when he stepped inside and saw Dr. Swann tied up and 2 henchmen pointing 2 guns at him, he dropped the files on the ground. Morgan Edge was also there sitting on a chair.  
  
Clark: You again!  
  
Morgan: That's right Clark. I found out that Lionel Luthor was very interested on knowing everything Dr. Swann knew about you, so I thought he would be furious if he suddenly found out Dr. Swann was dead.  
  
Clark: Don't even think about hurting him or I'll—  
  
Morgan: Or you'll what Clark? I know what your weakness is and I have some of it in a bag. So if you move 1 step closer, I'll kill Swann and then you.  
  
Clark was thinking about what he could do to save Swann and himself.  
  
Clark: I know that you're planning on killing Swann anyways.  
  
Morgan: Wrong, Clark. I'm planning on blackmailing Lionel.  
  
It was a huge coincidence. Both Clark and Edge wanted to blackmail Lionel Luthor. So Clark thought of a deal he could make to blackmail Morgan AND Lionel at the same time.  
  
Clark: I'll tell you what. Let's make a deal.  
  
Morgan: Go ahead.  
  
Clark: Those papers on the ground are the files that show every single crime that Lionel has committed. I was planning on blackmailing Lionel to stop trying to kidnap Professor Swann. But now this happened, so I'll have to do something else. So I propose that if you let Dr. Swann live, I'll give you the papers and you'll remove the crimes that involve you. Then I'll show it to the police and it'll all be over for Lionel.  
  
Morgan: Not bad. See, now you're thinking kid. Alright, we have a deal.  
  
Clark: Alright, so let Dr. Swann go.  
  
The henchmen untied Dr. Swann and put him on his wheelchair. Then they pushed him beside Clark. Morgan then picked up the papers and put them in a folder which he kept in his hand.  
  
Morgan: I'll be back tomorrow when I have separated the papers.  
  
Clark: Ok.  
  
Morgan: Have a nice day Clark.  
  
Edge left the observatory and Clark closed the door. Dr. Swann was surprised that Clark had made a deal with Morgan Edge just to keep him alive.  
  
Chapter 7: The deal  
  
Dr. Swann: Thanks Clark.  
  
Clark: No problem, I owe you much more than that for telling me about my origins. Today you'll sleep here to get them confused.  
  
Dr. Swann: Another great idea of yours Clark.  
  
Clark smiled at Dr. Swann. Clark then left to Dr. Swann's house with the keys. The next morning, when Clark went to the observatory, Morgan was sitting in a chair for guests and behind him were the 2 henchmen standing up.  
  
Morgan: Clark, it's about time. I have the papers with the crimes that include me in 1 of my mansions in Metropolis. I sent them there in 1 of my private airplanes. So here are the ones that don't have my name on them.  
  
Morgan handed Clark the papers. Clark took them and put them on Dr. Swann's desk.  
  
Morgan: Have a nice day.  
  
Morgan opened the door and left. This time, 1 of the henchmen closed the door when he was leaving.  
  
Dr. Swann: So when are you giving them to the police?  
  
Clark: Right now.  
  
Clark left the observatory and looked for a police station without using his super speed. He went inside the station.  
  
Chapter 8: Calling the cops  
  
Clark: May I talk to the chief?  
  
A man heard what Clark said and approached him.  
  
Man: Hello there, I'm the chief. In what may I help you?  
  
Clark: I got the files about the various crimes committed by Lionel Luthor.  
  
The chief looked surprised.  
  
Chief: Did you just say Lionel Luthor!?  
  
Clark: That's right.  
  
Chief: Come to my office.  
  
They went inside the office and started to speak.  
  
Chief: What's your name kid?  
  
Clark: My name's Clark officer.  
  
Chief: Ok Clark, where did you find this information?  
  
Clark: I found it when I went to Luthorcorp with my parents.  
  
Chief: Alright Clark, may I contact your parents?  
  
Clark: They're staying in Kansas now, in some hotel. I haven't talked to them since they dropped me off here for a week.  
  
Chief: Who are you staying with then?  
  
Clark: With a friend of mine.  
  
Chief: What's his number?  
  
Clark: He doesn't have a phone.  
  
Chief: Alright then, what's his address?  
  
Clark: In the museum of space. In an observatory in the back of the museum.  
  
Chief: What's his name?  
  
Clark: Virgil S...Simon, yeah Simon.  
  
Chief: Alright. Now I'll check this information and inform the cops at Metropolis. Then we'll go visit you at your friend's house to inform you of what we decide. Thank you for your help Clark.  
  
Clark: No problem.  
  
2 days later, the chief and a police officer knocked on the door of the observatory.  
  
Clark: It must be the police. Hide somewhere.  
  
Dr. Swann hid in the bathroom. Then Clark answered the door.  
  
Chief: Hello Clark, is your friend here?  
  
Clark: Uh...no, he's in...his grandfather's house.  
  
Chief: Oh. May we come in?  
  
Clark: Of course.  
  
The chief and the police officer went inside and Clark closed the door. They sat in 3 chairs and began a conversation.  
  
Chief: Hi Clark, you already know me and this is my partner, Officer Wilson.  
  
Officer Wilson: Nice to meet you Clark.  
  
Clark: Same. So, what happened with Lionel Luthor?  
  
Chief: The police in Metropolis found him in the house and showed him the files.  
  
Officer Wilson: He was shocked when he saw the cops had those papers on their hands.  
  
Chief: They arrested him and charged him for all those crimes that were listed on the paper. His trial will be in 3 days.  
  
Clark: Has it appeared in the news?  
  
Officer Wilson: Yes.  
  
Clark was happy to hear that Morgan Edge probably already saw that on the news and knew that Clark had kept his word.  
  
Chief: Well, tell your friend that you just helped bring in a criminal that has been hiding his crimes for years.  
  
Clark: He already knows.  
  
Officer Wilson: Alright then, have a nice day.  
  
Chief: Bye.  
  
Clark: Goodbye, have a nice day too.  
  
After they left, Dr. Swann came out of the bathroom. He had heard everything perfectly.  
  
Dr. Swann: Alright then, I guess you can leave tomorrow.  
  
Clark: Yeah, you're right.  
  
Chapter 9: All is done  
  
That night, Clark slept in the observatory along with Dr. Swann. Clark slept on some dusty sleeping bag Dr. Swann had, while Dr. Swann slept in the wheelchair that changed into a kind of "wheelbed". The next morning, they ate breakfast at Dr. Swann's house and then it was time for Clark to leave. Clark had his bag with the clothes in his hand already and was exiting the house.  
  
Dr. Swann: Goodbye Clark, thanks for everything.  
  
Clark: It was a pleasure; I owe you a lot more.  
  
Dr. Swann: Until next time then.  
  
Clark: Yes, until next time.  
  
Clark used his super speed and headed towards the farm.  
  
Chapter 10: The aftermath of the trial  
  
3 days later, after the trial, Clark read the newspaper. He was in the living room and he read out loud so his parents could hear it too.  
  
Clark: *Reads* "Lionel Luthor had a strong ally on his side, 1 of the best lawyers in this half of the world. But that wasn't enough to fight against hardcore evidence of files even signed by Lionel himself and showed pictures of the crimes. The good lawyer wasn't even enough to give Lionel a softer sentence like staying in a private prison. Lionel is sentenced for the rest of his life in a normal prison in Metropolis."  
  
Clark and his parents were happy that Lionel Luthor finally got what he deserved. Smallville was definitely going to be a better place without him.  
  
THE END 


End file.
